1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to implantable medical devices, and more particularly, to implantable medical devices which include at least one mesh attached to at least one film, wherein the film has at least a first and second portion attached to different portions of the mesh and third film portion positioned therebetween which is unattached to the mesh.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical meshes may be used during both laparoscopic and open surgery for repair of many types of defects and injuries. For example, surgical meshes are commonly used in the repair of hernias. The meshes may be used to provide support to surrounding tissue.
During hernia repair, a mesh may be placed over the entirety of damaged tissue and some of the healthy tissue surrounding the defect. The mesh can be held in place by a fixation device that attaches the mesh to the surrounding tissue. A variety of different fixation devices may be used to anchor the mesh into the tissue. The mesh may further include an additional layer such as a film, for sustained delivery of analgesic agents to the vicinity of the mesh implant for reduction of acute post-operative pain. Integration of films to accommodate unique patient/anatomical features while maintaining the integrity of the film/mesh attachment is desired.